O Herdeiro
by Sofia W
Summary: Fic ambientada a partir da metade de "O Retorno a Del". Os planos do Senhor das Sombras são outros. Dain é reconhecido como herdeiro de Deltora. Jasmine se torna sua noiva. Lief descobre que seus pais estão mortos. Ele volta à ferraria, mas uma misteriosa sensação o atrai para o cinturão. Enquanto isso há algo muito errado no palácio...
1. O herdeiro

**_Eu não escrevi Deltora Quest. A série e todos os personagens pertencem a Emily Rodda. Os primeiros parágrafos são um trecho de "O Retorno a Del", transcritos para permitir situar a história._**

" 'Meu pai serviu e protegeu o pai dele', pensou Lief. 'Agora eu o servirei e protegerei.'

Ele estendeu as mãos. O cinturão pendeu frouxo em entre seus dedos, pela primeira vez atingido pela luz. Lief foi invadido por uma estranha relutância em soltá-lo. Ele fitou Jasmine e ela assentiu, os olhos brilhantes.

[...]

Mas algo lhe chamou a atenção. O rubi não estava vermelho, mas rosa-claro. A esmeralda estava opaca como uma pedra comum. A ametista assumira o pálido tom da flor de malva. O sangue subiu ao rosto de Lief e seu coração bateu descompassado.

_ Perigo! Maldade! _ ele conseguiu dizer, abafando um grito. _ Aqui...

Um grito estridente capaz de gelar o sangue cortou o ar. Algo enorme irrompeu pela porta. Então, com um som retumbante, uma rajada de vento passou pelo aposento, apagando as velas, jogando Lief para trás na escuridão." [Emily Rodda, O Retorno a Del, versão brasileira, pp. 65-66]

Lief caiu contra a cama de Barda. O cinturão caiu de sua mão e o garoto começou a procurá-lo desesperadamente, às cegas. Ouviu móveis caindo, gemidos e sons de luta.

_ Lief, o cinturão! _ escutou Dain gritar.

"Em algum lugar em cima da cama", pensou Lief. "Tem que estar aqui!"

De repente uma confusão de movimentos irrompeu ao lado dele. Algo muito grande o empurrou com força para longe, fazendo-o bater contra um armário. Zonzo, tentou se levantar. Dain gritou ali perto. Tomado de desespero, Lief se atirou no que achava que era a direção onde estava o herdeiro, mas tropeçou e caiu de novo. Porém, antes que pudesse se levantar, uma luz muito forte tomou conta do recinto.

Por alguns instantes, Lief foi cegado pela forte luz vermelha. Aos poucos, do chão onde estava, começou a distinguir a imagem de Dain, a expressão decidida, de pé ao lado da cama de Barda, usando o cinturão de Deltora, que emitia a luz que inundava tudo ao redor. Finalmente, o herdeiro colocara o cinturão. Deltora estava livre. Um baque desviou a atenção de Lief e ele pode ver um imenso lobo de boca amarelada fugindo do abrigo. "Ichabod!" lembrou-se ele. A última tentativa desesperada do Senhor das Sombras de impedir que o herdeiro tomasse posse do cinturão havia falhado.

Aos poucos a luz diminuiu. Lief levantou-se, conseguiu alcançar uma lanterna, acendeu-a e buscou por Jasmine. Viu Manus, apoiado em Zeean e Fardeep. Ailsa ao lado de Gla-Thon, que também parecia ferida. Nanion erguendo-se de um monte de destroços, com ajuda de Steven, que também segurava uma lanterna, assim como Glock. Perdição com sangue escorrendo pelo rosto. Todos sorrindo. Então seu olhar encontrou o de Jasmine, seu rosto iluminado pela alegria, os olhos úmidos. Lief sorriu também. A missão estava cumprida.

_ Então acabou... _ gemeu uma voz. Todos se voltaram para Barda. Ele havia acordado e tentava sentar-se. Lief e Jasmine correram até ele e Dain se afastou para deixá-los passar.

_ Barda! Não faça esforço! _ exclamou Jasmine _ Você ainda está fraco! Como...

_ O cinturão. _ interrompeu Lief _ Quando a luz apagou ele caiu aqui sobre a cama. Só pode ser.

_ Mas que pedra cura alguém que sofreu uma hemorragia? Não me lembro de você ter dito que houvesse algo sobre isso no livro d'_O Cinturão de Deltora_. _ retrucou Jasmine.

_ Isso não importa. _ interveio Dain _ Só o que importa agora é que Barda está melhor. E que precisamos voltar logo para Del.

Lief se voltou para o rapaz. Ele tinha razão, o povo precisava conhecer o novo rei, o trabalho de reconstrução do reino precisava começar logo. E ele tinha que rever seus pais.

_ Barda ainda está fraco demais. Vou ficar aqui com ele mais uns dias, até que ele possa viajar.

_De jeito nenhum, Lief. Eu não vou ficar para trás. Vamos todos para Del. _ interrompeu Barda.

_ Tudo bem, Barda. _ Dain falou. Lief percebeu que ele estava começando a ocupar seu lugar de rei, tomando as decisões pelo grupo. _ Você pode ir de carroça, não pode? _ disse voltando-se para Steven, que assentiu _ Assim partimos todos amanhã pela manhã.

Como ninguém discordou, e logo todos estavam envolvidos nos preparativos para a partida, rindo e cantando. Lief afastou-se para buscar um jarro de mel Abelha Rainha para Barda, e passou distraidamente por Dain, que ajeitava o cinturão. E por um momento foi invadido por um estranho desejo de estar novamente com o cinturão, de senti-lo oculto pelo casaco como de costume. A estranha sensação fez com que parasse e olhasse de novo para Dain. Este percebeu seu olhar e sorriu. Lief sorriu de volta tentando disfarçar seu constrangimento.


	2. A Cela Vazia

**Eu não escrevi Deltora Quest. A série e todos os personagens pertencem a Emily Rodda.**

**Pessoal, eu adoraria se quem lesse me enviasse umas reviews, para que eu saiba no que posso melhorar! Obrigada!**

Capítulo 2

A Cela Vazia

Lief fez o caminho de volta a Del no interior da carroça de Steven, junto com Barda e Jasmine. O antigo guarda estava ainda muito fraco para caminhar, e os dois companheiros se recusaram a deixa-lo sozinho. Ao longo do dia, Barda melhorou consideravelmente, à medida que descansava e recebia novas doses de mel da Abelha Rainha. Lief começou a se sentir bastante animado. O fim da busca pelo herdeiro, a melhora do amigo, a proximidade do reencontro com seus pais e ainda por cima passar o dia ao lado de Jasmine contribuíram muito para seu bom humor. Agora que a missão estava cumprida, Lief se perguntava como iria convencer Jasmine a ficar em Del. Ela certamente queria voltar para as florestas, mas o garoto tinha esperanças de convencê-la a ficar, e talvez, dentro de algum tempo, confessar seus sentimentos por ela. Não conseguia mais negar que estava apaixonado. Além das frequentes pontadas de ciúme, agora começava a surpreender a si próprio olhando tolamente para ela.

_ Algum problema, Lief?

O rapaz despertou de seu devaneio. Barda dormia, Jasmine o fitava confusa. Aparentemente ele estivera olhando tolamente para ela.

_ Ahn? Não, Jasmine, desculpe, estava só pensando... na nossa jornada.

Ela sorriu.

_ É tão bom saber que conseguimos, não é?

Ele assentiu.

_ O que você está planejando fazer agora?

_ Não sei. _ respondeu ela, subitamente séria _ Acho que vou voltar para as florestas.

_ Todos ficaríamos muito felizes se você decidisse permanecer em Del. _ arriscou ele.

_ É muita gentileza sua. Mas não sei se há lugar para uma garota selvagem e rebelde em uma cidade como Del.

_ Você é muito mais do que isso. Você vai ver como haverá um lugar para você, se você o quiser. Pense com carinho em ficar, ao menos por algum tempo.

_ Está bem, vou pensar! _ ela riu _ mas se continuarmos falando vamos acordar Barda, e ele precisa descansar.

"Bom, a sorte está lançada.", pensou Lief.

Chegaram a Del no fim da tarde. A comitiva foi recebida com festa. Ao verem Dain com o cinturão, o povo finalmente entendeu que luz era aquela que havia expulsado os Ols e os Guardas Cinzentos. Era o seu rei, usando o cinturão de Deltora finalmente reconstruído e os heróis que o haviam encontrado. Lief ficou emocionado ao ver a felicidade das pessoas.

Dain não quis se demorar pelas ruas. Disse que havia muito trabalho a ser feito. Lief também tinha pressa. Seus pais deviam estar em algum lugar nas masmorras. Quando chegaram ao saguão do palácio, conseguiu se aproximar de Dain e avisar-lhe sua intenção.

_ Acho melhor ter calma, Lief. Não sabemos que armadilhas podem estar espalhadas por aí. Mas não se preocupe, vamos separar agora mesmo equipes para vasculhar o palácio com ajuda dos membros da resistência.

Dain parecia ter se tornado repentinamente muito seguro de suas decisões. Lief se perguntou se isso era efeito da responsabilidade recém-adquirida ou se ele sempre fora assim e estivera escondendo esse lado para não chamar atenção para si. De qualquer modo, teve de concordar que ele tinha razão.

O novo rei coordenou a divisão dos grupos para explorar o palácio. Barda, que alegou já estar bem o suficiente e conhecer o palácio melhor que qualquer um ali foi escalado para ir com um grupo aos jardins e estábulos, junto com Perdição. Dain queria que Jasmine se juntasse à equipe que ficaria no andar térreo por ser "mais seguro", mas ela insistiu para ir junto com eles às masmorras.

_ Como se eu não soubesse me defender. _ reclamou ela.

As masmorras eram frias e úmidas. A primeira cela estava vazia, mas na segunda havia um velho maltrapilho, muito magro e ferido, que ao entender que estava sendo libertado, ajoelhou-se aos pés de um constrangido Dain e chorou copiosamente, gritando:

_Obrigada, muito obrigada, majestade! Bendito seja, meu rei, bendito seja!

Jasmine abriu seu cantil e ofereceu ao homem, que bebeu sofregamente, sem parar de balbuciar agradecimentos.

Cenas semelhantes repetiram-se em várias celas. A cada nova cela aberta, o aperto no coração de Lief aumentava. Onde seus pais estariam? O corredor das masmorras já estava no fim...

Quando a porta da última cela foi arrombada, Lief precipitou-se para dentro dela. Estava vazia.

_Mas... eles tinham de estar aqui em algum lugar, como...

Um dos homens da resistência abaixou-se e ajuntou algo do chão.

_ Senhor... _ ele chamou baixinho.

Dain se adiantou e pegou os panos manchados de sangue.

_ Lief... eu sinto muito... você reconhece isto?

Lief olhou. Um dos trapos era a camisa de seu pai. A que ele estava usando quando o vira ali naquela cela, depois de beber a Água dos Sonhos. O outro, um pedaço do vestido de sua mãe.

O rapaz apoiou-se na parede. Mal teve consciência de Jasmine se adiantando para ampará-lo.

_ Lief, eu... eu sinto tanto. _ela murmurou.

_ Mas... onde...

_ Dizem que eles jogavam os corpos no mar. _ adiantou-se Dain.

Lief não fez questão de esconder as lágrimas.


	3. O Discurso de Dain

**Eu não escrevi Deltora Quest. A série e todos os personagens pertencem a Emily Rodda.**

**Pessoal, eu adoraria se quem lesse enviasse umas reviews, para que eu saiba no que posso melhorar! Obrigada!**

Capítulo 3

O discurso de Dain

Os homens da Resistência se retiraram, com olhares pesarosos. Jasmine abraçou o amigo. Dain ficou ainda alguns minutos com eles, em silêncio, até que disse:

_Eu tenho que ir comandar as buscas no resto do palácio. Sinto muito Lief, se precisar de qualquer coisa...

Lief se deixou ficar um pouco mais junto de Jasmine. Ela então o guiou até o saguão. Todos os outros já estavam lá. Barda se adiantou:

_ Lief, eu sinto muito. Dain nos contou. Seus pais eram pessoas maravilhosas. Vou sentir muita falta deles também. Lá onde estão, tenho certeza que estão muito orgulhosos de você agora.

_ Vamos fazer uma homenagem a eles amanhã, durante meu discurso. _ interveio Dain _ Foi graças a eles que meus pais sobreviveram e puderam me criar para que eu estivesse aqui hoje. Eles serão lembrados como heróis. Quero que todos saibam os nomes deles.

Lief assentiu em agradecimento.

Muitos outros vieram prestar-lhe os pêsames. Perdição, Manus, Zeean, Nanion, Fardeep, Gla-Thon, Steven e até mesmo Glock. Jasmine passou boa parte do tempo ao seu lado, sem dizer nada, como que apenas para lembrar-lhe de sua presença. Lief lembrou-se que ela também já havia perdido os pais. Ela sabia como ele estava se sentindo.

Todos se ajeitaram pelo palácio aquela noite. Na manhã seguinte Dain mandou tocarem os sinos para convocar o povo de Del e se encaminhou para a plataforma de madeira que fora o Local das Punições durante os anos de domínio pelo Senhor das Sombras.

_ Eu sei que as memórias associadas àquele lugar são terríveis, mas no momento é o melhor lugar que temos para falar a toda a população. Além disso, pode ser uma maneira de criarmos uma imagem de superação. _ justificou-se o rei.

Dain insistiu que os representantes das sete tribos, além de Lief, Barda e Jasmine estivessem ao lado dele na plataforma. Ele começou saudando o povo e explicando brevemente o plano que permitira que ele estivesse ali. Apresentou representantes das tribos e os três companheiros da busca pelo cinturão, chamando-os de heróis. Falou também dos pais de Lief e pediu um minuto de silêncio por eles. O rapaz sentiu-se profundamente grato por isso.

_ Por fim _ prosseguiu Dain _ gostaria de anunciar algumas das minhas primeiras medidas. Em primeiro lugar, precisaremos de uma guarda para o palácio, então todo aquele que tiver interesse em defender seu reino poderá se apresentar no palácio nos próximos dias para integrar a guarda real. Além disso, pretendo enviar uma expedição o quanto antes para a cidade de Noradz, que está dominada por servos do Senhor das Sombras. E por último, mas não menos importante... _ ele fez uma pausa e respirou fundo _ Como todos sabem, sou o único descendente de Adin vivo. Enquanto eu não tiver um herdeiro, Deltora não estará segura. Por isso, embora eu seja muito jovem, quero me casar logo para garantir a segurança do reino. Na verdade, há uma moça cuja coragem e caráter conquistou meu coração. Porém, é claro, preciso saber se ela corresponde aos meus sentimentos. _ ele se voltou até onde Jasmine estava _ Jasmine, você aceita se tornar minha rainha?

Jasmine deu um salto. Ela claramente não esperava por aquilo. Lief sentiu o coração disparar. Exclamações de comoção e risadinhas percorreram a multidão.

Jasmine parecia paralisada. Ela tentou gaguejar alguma coisa. Então alguém na multidão gritou:

_ Aceita!

Imediatamente todo o povo começou a gritar:

_ Aceita! Aceita! Aceita!

Dain fez sinal para as pessoas fazerem silêncio e quando a arruaça diminuiu, ele voltou-se novamente para Jasmine:

_ Me desculpe. Você pode dar a resposta que está em seu coração.

Jasmine balbuciou:

_ Sim...

Lief achou que uma pedra tinha despencado no fundo de seu estomago. Dain abraçou-a sorrindo e houve urros de comemoração.

O rei despediu-se da multidão. Todos entraram e se dispersaram, mas ele deteve Barda, Perdição e Lief no salão atrás da plataforma. Ele ainda estava abraçando Jasmine pela cintura e Lief desviou o olhar.

_ Barda, Perdição, eu gostaria de pedir a vocês que liderassem a expedição a Noradz.

_ Como quiser, Dain. _ respondeu Perdição _ Mas você não acha que pode precisar de ajuda por aqui?

_ Vai ficar tudo bem, Perdição, eu vou saber me virar. A viagem de vocês deve ser rápida. E os outros membros da Resistência podem me auxiliar também. E, Lief, imagino que agora você vai passar uns dias em luto, mas depois eu gostaria que você viesse para o palácio ser meu conselheiro.

Lief olhou furtivamente para a mão de Dain na cintura de Jasmine e para o cinturão, e lembrou dos restos ensanguentados das roupas de seus pais nas masmorras.

_ Dain, eu não deveria recusar um pedido do meu rei, mas por enquanto eu gostaria da sua permissão para voltar à ferraria. O palácio traz recordações muito dolorosas para mim. Quem sabe daqui a algum tempo...

O rei assentiu.


	4. De Volta à Ferraria

**Eu não escrevi Deltora Quest. A série e todos os personagens pertencem a Emily Rodda.**

**Pessoal, eu adoraria se quem lesse enviasse umas reviews, para que eu saiba no que posso melhorar! Obrigada!**

Capítulo 4

De volta à ferraria

Lief foi sozinho à ferraria depois do almoço. O portão arrombado abriu facilmente. A casa vazia estava empoeirada, as janelas com vários vidros quebrados, alguns móveis derrubados. Certamente lembranças de quando os Guardas cinzentos invadiram a casa para prender seus pais.

Lief vagou pelos cômodos vazios, atulhados de lembranças. Chegou ao próprio quarto e se deixou cair em sua antiga cama. Então, olhando as manchas do teto tão conhecido, pensou nos pais, em Jasmine, e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem de novo. Em meio à dor, uma vozinha resmungou dentro da sua cabeça: "Se ao menos eu não tivesse perdido o cinturão...".

O garoto deu um pulo. Como podia ter pensado aquilo? O cinturão não era seu. Ele agora estava com o herdeiro de Deltora. A missão estava cumprida, ele fizera valer a pena o sacrifício de seus pais e Deltora estava salva. As coisas estavam como tinham de estar. Se a morte se seus pais fora o preço a pagar pela liberdade de Deltora ele teria que aceitar isso. Haviam sido as vidas deles em troca das de milhares de deltoranos. Dain amava Jasmine, ela o escolheu, e ele ia fazê-la muito feliz. Ela se tornaria rainha, teria a família que sempre sonhou e todo o conforto que merecia. Era a maneira como as coisas tinham que ser. E a ele, Lief, cabia agora limpar a ferraria e retomar o trabalho do seu pai.

Foi o que ele fez pelos dias seguintes. Primeiro limpou a casa, consertou os móveis quebrados, trocou os vidros. Então procurou alguns dos antigos clientes de seu pai, e avisou que estava aceitando trabalho como ferreiro. Em uma semana estava abrindo as portas da ferraria. Mas nada disso apagou a saudade dos pais, ou os misteriosos impulsos de possuir novamente o cinturão de Deltora.

Nesse meio tempo, Barda e Perdição haviam partido para Noradz, acompanhados por 20 dos homens que se voluntariaram para a guarda do palácio. Ambos o visitaram antes de partir. Jasmine fora vê-lo duas vezes, e conversaram sobre os pais de Lief e a reforma da ferraria. Ela não disse uma palavra sobre o noivado. O rapaz se perguntou se ela conhecia seus sentimentos. Dain, por sua vez, não procurou Lief. Jasmine dissera que ele estava muito ocupado abrigando necessitados no palácio e trabalhando na criação das novas leis.

E Lief começou a ter sonhos com o cinturão.

O cinturão se tornara uma constante na cabeça do rapaz, o que lhe causava profundo remorso. O sentimento que tinha era uma espécie de cobiça, como se o cinturão devesse ser seu por direito. Ele não entendia de onde vinha aquele desejo irresistível. Então, no dia em que se completava uma semana da revelação do herdeiro, Lief sonhou que estava em uma sala escura e úmida. No centro da sala se distinguiam vagamente os contornos de uma mesa. E sobre ela havia algo reluzente. O garoto se aproximou devagar, e ali estava o cinturão. Ele o tomou nas mãos. O objeto pareceu reluzir em reconhecimento. Quando ia prendê-lo à cintura, Lief acordou em sua cama na ferraria, assustado e escorrendo suor.

A cidade estava sem ferreiro há algum tempo, e havia muito serviço a ser feito. Assim, nos seus primeiros dias de trabalho, Lief teve muito que fazer. Mas embora o garoto conhecesse bem o trabalho, ainda não era tão habilidoso quanto seu pai havia sido. Então, alguns dias depois, surgiu nos arredores da cidade um sujeito se dizendo ferreiro, que parecia ser bastante habilidoso. Logo, metade da freguesia de Lief desapareceu.

Jasmine também desapareceu. Passou semanas ser ir visitá-lo. Lief também não tinha muito tempo nem animo para ir ao palácio. Além disso, se ela não vinha, é porque devia estar ocupada demais com os preparativos do casamento ou coisa do tipo. Por outro lado, não havia notícias do retorno de Barda e Perdição, e os antigos amigos de Lief das brincadeiras pelas ruas de Del, pareciam considerá-lo uma espécie de ser superior agora que ele era um herói nacional. Não o visitaram, e quando o encontravam, o tratavam com uma estranha formalidade.

Assim, sem dinheiro, sem amigos e sem família, Lief passava as noites imerso em saudade, solidão e na constante lembrança do cinturão de Deltora.

Então, uma tarde, ela apareceu.


	5. Uma Visita de Jasmine

**Eu não escrevi Deltora Quest. A série e todos os personagens pertencem a Emily Rodda.**

**Sei que não estou caprichando tanto como deveria nesta fic, mas não estou tendo muito tempo e não quero me enrolar muito e acabar abandonando. Me desculpem por isso. Reviews seriam muito bem vindas! Obrigada!**

Capítulo 5

Uma visita de Jasmine

Era uma tarde quente e Lief estava trabalhando na ferraria. Nem ouviu o portão abrir. Claro que chegar em silêncio era característico dela.

_ Ocupado demais para visitas, senhor ferreiro?

O rapaz virou-se de um salto. O martelo caiu no chão com estrondo. Ela começou a rir.

_ Desculpa, não quis te assustar!

Jasmine estava linda. E muito estranha ao mesmo tempo. Os cabelos estavam penteados e presos num coque elegante, um único cacho solto caindo sobre seu rosto. Usava um etéreo vestido lilás e delicadas joias de prata enfeitavam seu colo e orelhas. Lief achou que ela estava parecendo um anjo. Ao mesmo tempo era muito antinatural vê-la vestida assim. Tudo isso ia contra a concepção de liberdade que o garoto associava à felicidade dela. Um guarda estava parado alguns metros atrás.

_ Está tudo bem, Lief?

Ele se apressou em se recompor.

_ Ah, sim, sim. Eu só estou surpreso. Que bom que você veio, Jasmine!

_ Estou atrapalhando?

_ Não, claro que não, eu... Você quer entrar?

O guarda ficou do lado de fora. Lief indicou a Jasmine que se acomodasse no sofá e lavou as mãos apressadamente na cozinha. De repente se sentiu envergonhado das suas roupas sujas diante da futura rainha.

_ Me desculpe por te receber vestido desse jeito, eu realmente não esperava...

_ Oras, Lief, você parece estar achando que eu virei uma dondoca! _ ela retrucou furiosa _ Parece que não sabe que eu não me importo com essas coisas. Como se não me bastasse todo mundo naquele palácio me dizendo o que vestir e o que fazer. _ e imitou em uma voz estridente_ _Esses modos não são adequados a uma rainha, não é assim que uma rainha deve se vestir, _nhénhénhé.

Lief riu.

_ Quer dizer que estão te aborrecendo muito por lá?

_ Insuportável! Aliás, se me permite... _ Ela tirou as sapatilhas e cruzou as pernas sobre o sofá. _ Aaah, como é bom!

O rapaz sentou-se ao lado dela.

_ Então, como você tem passado? Insuportável não parece o tipo de expressão usada por alguém feliz.

Ela grunhiu.

_ Você sabe que não me sinto bem em lugares fechados, muito menos cercada de roupas caras e gente esnobe.

_ Quando você não apareceu mais aqui imaginei que você estivesse ocupada com o casamento. Esperava te encontrar mais empolgada.

Ela hesitou.

_ Lief, se eu te contar uma coisa, você me promete que não vai falar para ninguém? _ disse diminuindo o tom de voz.

Ele assentiu, sério.

_ Eu não sei se quero me casar com Dain.

Lief sentiu borboletas esvoaçarem em seu estômago.

_Eu não sabia como recusar quando ele me pediu, com todos os súditos dele vendo e gritando. Eu gosto bastante dele, mas não desse jeito entende? Eu não estou preparada para me casar, ainda mais para ser rainha. Lief, eu não quero essa vida para mim!

A medida que falava, seu tom de voz se aproximava do desespero. O rapaz segurou as mãos dela entre as suas, inclusive para disfarçar que ele próprio estava tremendo um pouco.

_ Você tentou conversar com ele, pedir um tempo para pensar? Dain é compreensivo, gosta muito de você, ele vai entender.

Jasmine suspirou.

_ Lief, é sobre isso que eu queria conversar com você. Dain está muito diferente desde que assumiu o trono. Ele não é mais o garoto gentil e sensível que conhecemos. Mesmo comigo ele está cada vez mais... autoritário.

_ Autoritário?

_É, você não tem acompanhado as leis que ele está promulgando?

Lief limitou-se a negar com a cabeça. Achou melhor não mencionar que evitava qualquer coisa que pudesse lembrar-lhe do rei ou do cinturão.

_Nos primeiros dias ele agiu como sempre. _ ela prosseguiu _ Um pouco mais seguro de si que o que estávamos acostumados, mas achei que era porque agora ele é o rei. Aí ele começou a ter algumas atitudes estranhas. Passou a não aceitar opiniões de ninguém, evitar contato com cidadãos de Del, ser ríspido com funcionários do palácio. Então, quando ele determinou o aumento dos impostos e disse que não enviaria socorro aos deltoranos que estão escravizados na Terra das Sombras porque não valia o risco, eu não aguentei mais. Fui falar com ele e acabamos brigando feio. Eu disse que ele não estava agindo como um verdadeiro rei, que não estava trabalhando pelo povo e pelo reino. Aí ele segurou meu braço e gritou que eu era só a noiva dele e que não tinha direito de opinar em nada. Eu o xinguei o quanto pude e fui arrumar minhas coisas para ir embora. Depois ele foi me procurar e pediu desculpas, dizendo que estava sob muita pressão, que estava muito preocupado com a segurança do reino, que eu tinha razão, que não estava dando conta de tantos deveres, mas precisava de mim ao lado dele para orientá-lo. Então prometeu que me daria qualquer coisa como um presente de desculpas. Aí, entre outras coisas, eu pedi para vir te visitar, porque até minhas saídas do palácio ele estava restringindo, com a desculpa de que "era para minha segurança".

Lief engoliu em seco. Ainda estava lutando contra a vontade de ir até o palácio socar Dain por ter sido grosseiro com Jasmine. Mas esse comportamento do rei era muito estranho. O Dain que ele conheceu não era assim.

_ Talvez ele esteja sob muita pressão mesmo. Ele é muito jovem para uma responsabilidade tão grande. Ele tem usado o cinturão com frequência?

_ Nunca o vejo sem ele.

_ O cinturão não permitiria que alguma influência maligna agisse sobre ele. Talvez... talvez ele esteja mesmo precisando do seu apoio agora. _ Jasmine bufou, e ele prosseguiu _ Ele é o nosso rei, Jasmine. Dê um tempo a ele. E você sabe que se precisar de ajuda eu vou estar ao seu lado.

Ela sorriu.

_ Então você faria um favor para mim?

_ Claro!

_ Converse com ele, Lief. Vá até o palácio e fale com ele. Ele vai ouvir você! _ ela hesitou e continuou reticente _ Eu sei que você não voltou mais lá porque é doloroso para você, mas quem sabe fosse até bom você enfrentar essas lembranças.

Lief suspirou. Não conseguia negar nada para ela nessa situação.

_ Está bem, eu vou tentar. Mas não sei se ele vai me receber.

_ Claro que vai, não seja bobo!

Ao se despedir, ela o abraçou. Foi a melhor coisa que aconteceu desde que voltara a Del.


	6. O Escritório do Rei

**Eu não escrevi Deltora Quest. A série e todos os personagens pertencem a Emily Rodda.**

**Pessoal, eu adoraria se quem lesse enviasse umas reviews, para que eu saiba no que posso melhorar! Obrigada!**

Capítulo 6

O Escritório do Rei

Depois que Jasmine foi embora, Lief levou algum tempo até ele conseguir controlar a mistura de euforia, por saber que Jasmine não amava Dain, e de raiva pela maneira como ele a tratava. Porém logo seus pensamentos migraram para o Cinturão de Deltora.

Se Dain estava usando o cinturão, ele estava protegido, pelo menos até certo ponto, de algum tipo de domínio do Senhor das Sombras, ou ao menos teria meios de resistir. O topázio poderia clarear sua mente. Aliás, o topázio poderia ajudá-lo inclusive a lidar com toda a pressão do cargo, ao menos de maneira mais racional. Por outro lado, ele estava usando o cinturão havia pouco tempo, talvez ainda não tivesse a intimidade que Lief tinha adquirido com o objeto. "Que besteira," corrigiu-se Lief, "ele é o rei, a relação entre ele e o cinturão é muito mais intensa do que qualquer coisa que eu tenha experimentado." Ainda assim, foi procurar o livro d'O Cinturão de Deltora, que havia jogado no fundo de uma gaveta durante a limpeza da ferraria. Folheou algumas partes aleatoriamente até que se concentrou num parágrafo no final do livro:

_"Cada pedra encerra a própria magia, mas juntas as sete criam um encantamento que é muito mais poderoso do que a soma das partes. Somente o cinturão de Deltora, completo como quando foi fabricado por Adin e usado por um de seus legítimos herdeiro, tem o poder de derrotar o inimigo."_

Não havia nada de realmente novo naquele trecho, mesmo assim as palavras persistiram na cabeça de Lief por alguns instantes. Será que poderia haver algo de errado com o cinturão? Não, ele mesmo havia colocado cada pedra no cinturão, havia sentido o poder delas. Ele olhou de novo para o livro.

_ "... completo como quando foi fabricado por Adin..."_

Será que havia alguma coisa que não sabiam que deveria ter sido feita após reunir as pedras? Mas o cinturão havia brilhado para Dain, se o herdeiro fora reconhecido, o objeto só podia estar completo.

Lief continuou pensando no assunto no outro dia. Tentou conversar com um cliente que apareceu e saber um pouco sobre o que as pessoas estavam pensando sobre o novo governo, mas o homem se esquivou de todas as perguntas. Lief então se lembrou de que supostamente era um grande amigo do rei, ninguém iria querer falar mal de Dain na sua frente. À tarde, então, foi discretamente ao mercado e ficou entreouvindo conversas, escutando sussurros atrás das bancas dos comerciantes. A capa que sua mãe lhe fizera, que o deixava quase invisível, foi muito útil. À noite, quando voltou para casa, sabia que Jasmine tinha razão. As decisões que Dain vinha tomando não combinava com o que sonharam para o dia em que Deltora estivesse livre. O ferreiro percebeu com um arrepio que muitas vezes chegavam a lembrar as leis do período de domínio do Senhor das Sombras. E o povo já começava a mostrar desagrado com isso.

Concluiu que, portanto, só lhe restava atender ao pedido de Jasmine. Na manhã seguinte, colocou sua melhor roupa _ ou seja, a única que ainda não estava encardida pelo trabalho na ferraria _ e caminhou até o palácio.

O rapaz não conhecia os guardas que estavam na entrada, mas quando se apresentou, eles se mostraram muito felizes em conhecer o herói nacional pessoalmente. Mesmo assim só o deixaram entrar após uma revista, embora ele não estivesse armado.

Um terceiro guarda o conduziu para dentro do palácio e escoltou-o até uma sala no segundo andar. A porta era guardada por mais dois guardas. Depois que o guia de Lief expôs a situação, um deles bateu na porta e esperou para ouvir lá de dentro a ordem para que entrasse. Passou alguns minutos dentro do aposento e saiu para autorizar a entrada de Lief.

O escritório de Dain era espantosamente vazio, embora os poucos móveis fossem luxuosos. Havia apenas uma grande escrivaninha, e atrás dela uma enorme cadeira de braços forrada com veludo vermelho. À frente, uma única cadeira simples de madeira.

Ao vê-lo entrar, Dain levantou-se para recebê-lo. Lief não deixou de reparar que usava o Cinturão de modo bem visível. A imagem do objeto fez seu coração disparar.

_Lief, que bom ver você! _ o rei saudou-o _ Me desculpe por não ter ido visitá-lo. Tenho tido muito trabalho desde que assumi o trono.

_Sem problemas, Dain, eu compreendo. E é bom ver você também.

_Mas o que te traz aqui? _ o rei indicou-lhe a cadeira simples e dirigiu-se para seu assento atrás da mesa _ Decidiu aceitar a proposta para ser meu conselheiro?

Lief tinha se esquecido completamente da oferta.

_Na verdade não, me desculpe. Por ora estou feliz na ferraria. _ disse, contando uma pequena mentira _ Vim para saber de você, meu amigo! Como você tem passado?

_ Jasmine andou falando sobre mim com você? _ Dain riu da expressão de Lief _ Eu sei que ela ainda estava furiosa comigo quando foi visitá-lo esses dias.

Lief sentiu-se constrangido.

_Ela estava preocupada. Disse que você estava ficando muito estressado com tanto trabalho.

_É verdade, eu passei por uns dias ruins. Sabe, não é fácil se tornar rei assim de repente. _ concordou com uma expressão cansada _ São muitos compromissos, muitas responsabilidades. Mas já estou muito melhor. Com a ajuda de Jasmine, é claro. _ ele abriu um sorriso _ Nós fizemos as pazes e ela tem me dado todo o apoio.

_ Fico feliz com isso. _ Lief torceu para sua alegria não soar muito falsa.

_Sabe, _ continuou Dain _ eu sempre soube que Jasmine aceitou meu pedido de casamento sob pressão, e não por amor. Mas cada vez tenho mais esperanças de que ela está aos poucos se apaixonando por mim. _ Terminou a frase com um largo sorriso.

Lief fez mais um esforço para responder naturalmente.

_ Tenho certeza que vocês ainda vão ser muito felizes juntos. E o reino? As coisas estão mais tranquilas agora que já passaram as primeiras semanas?

_ Ah, não, não tem sido nada fácil! O Senhor das Sombras deixou o reino em uma situação muito frágil, isso me obriga ser mais rígido do que gostaria, especialmente com as contas reais. Veja, os deltoranos escravizados na Terra das Sombras, por exemplo, mal posso dormir com essa lembrança, mas não temos condições de resgatá-los no momento. É arriscado demais e pode inclusive ser uma ameaça à liberdade de Deltora. É algo que precisa ser muito bem planejado.

_ Compreendo. _ Lief teve de admitir que os argumentos de Dain eram bastante sensatos.

O rei então desandou a expor suas motivações para outros tantos atos seus que Jasmine e até o povo de Del vinham questionando. Era como se suspeitasse que era justamente para saber sobre isso que Lief fora até ali e quisesse poupá-lo do constrangimento de perguntar. Ao final de meia hora, Lief simplesmente não podia negar a coerência do ponto de vista do rei. Impostos, prisões, decretos aparentemente absurdos, tudo afinal visava à segurança do reino num delicado momento de transição. Poder-se-ia mesmo dizer que ele estava sendo injustiçado por tantas críticas. Por outro lado, as explicações eram tantas, que Lief não pode deixar de achar suspeita essa necessidade de se justificar. Preferiu porém guardar esse detalhe para si próprio.

_ Realmente, Dain, você teve suas razões para tomar as decisões que tomou. Entenda, vim aqui como seu amigo, para ajuda-lo, não para cobrar explicações do rei. Mas acredito que seria importante você mostrar a todos os súditos os argumentos que apresentou aqui para mim. Por que não realizar um pronunciamento, ou criar alguma espécie de assembleia pública, para esclarecer todas essas coisas.

_ Sim, você tem razão, Lief. _ ele respondeu pensativo _ Não tenho tido muito tempo, mas tentarei providenciar algo assim. Tem certeza de que não quer ser meu conselheiro?

_ Ah, Dain, eu realmente sinto muito, mas realmente não posso aceitar esse seu pedido. Uma coisa é vir aqui e dar sugestões a um amigo. Outra é um cargo dessa importância. Eu não estou preparado.

_ Bom, não posso obrigá-lo, mas novamente peço que pense com carinho.

_ Está certo, assim o farei.

Eles se despediram com um abraço. Isso fez com que Lief esbarrasse no cinturão. Ele teria imaginado que se isso acontecesse, outra daquelas ondas de cobiça o percorreria. Mas não foi isso que aconteceu. Não houve a emoção esperada. Não houve a sensação de calor, do poder emanado pelas pedras. Por um instante ele não entendeu, mas quando já estava fora do escritório real, um arrepio percorreu a espinha do garoto. Aquilo só podia significar uma coisa: havia algo muito errado com o Cinturão de Deltora.


	7. Descobertas

**Eu não escrevi Deltora Quest. A série e todos os personagens pertencem a Emily Rodda.**

**Reviews seriam muito bem vindas! Obrigada!**

Capítulo 7

Descobertas

Vários dias se passaram. Para Lief, pareceram meses. Ele estava totalmente obcecado pelo cinturão agora. O mesmo sonho o atormentava todas as noites: o recinto escuro e úmido, o cinturão brilhando em suas mãos, mas antes que pudesse colocá-lo, ele acordava, suando frio. Às vezes esse sonho se misturava com sonhos comuns, e flashes do cinturão e da sala escura se alternavam com cenas de sua antiga vida, como seus pais na ferraria o chamando para jantar; ou com pesadelos nos quais voltava sozinho para enfrentar os mesmos monstros que enfrentara durante a jornada, dessa vez imortais e muito mais poderosos; ou ainda com imagens de Jasmine linda e nua em sua cama.

Será que Dain sabia que havia algo errado com o cinturão? Será que ele estava escondendo isso para segurança de todos, ou alguma coisa estava errada com o próprio Dain? Lief não tinha coragem de procurá-lo e falar-lhe claramente sobre isso. Não podia mais confiar em ninguém, nem no rei. E se no fim, fosse tudo coisa da sua cabeça? Resultado daqueles sonhos que estava tendo e daquela fissura pelo cinturão? Será que portar o cinturão por tanto tempo sem ser seu verdadeiro dono o levara a loucura? E Barda e Perdição, porque não voltavam de Noradz? Já fazia mais de um mês que a tropa havia partido e até agora não houvera nenhuma notícia. Será que Dain estava mantendo isso em segredo também?

Todos esses pensamentos o assombravam. Não fosse isso o suficiente, o pouco dinheiro que ganhava com a ferraria diminuiu ainda mais quando teve de pagar os impostos reais. Agora estava difícil até pagar pela própria comida. Talvez devesse ter aceitado o convite de Dain para ser conselheiro real. Mas se fizesse isso, provavelmente enlouqueceria de vez.

O fator que desencadeou a mudança acabou se revelando o mesmo da vez anterior. Novamente, ela chegou ao meio da tarde, mas dessa vez ele não estava trabalhando. Não recebia um serviço já havia três dias. Estava, como de costume, sentado à mesa da cozinha, estudando _O Cinturão de Deltora_, quando ouviu as batidas na porta.

Jasmine estava tão bem vestida como da outra vez, com os cabelos soltos, vestido e joias em tons de verde. Mas o que marcou a impressão do ferreiro dessa vez foi seu olhar angustiado.

_Oi, Lief! Posso entrar?

_Claro! _ de repente ele sentiu medo.

Ela entrou e o guarda que a acompanhava adiantou-se para entrar também. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar mal humorado.

_Será que posso ter um pouco de privacidade para conversar com um amigo?

O homem pareceu constrangido.

_ Desculpe-me, senhorita.

Lief fechou a porta e indicou-lhe o sofá.

_ Dain faz esses guardas me seguirem o tempo todo agora. _ resmungou ela.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa, não foi? _ perguntou o ferreiro, sentando ao lado dela.

Ela olhou para os lados e baixou o tom de voz.

_ É seguro falar aqui? Acha que o guarda lá fora pode nos ouvir?

_ Se falarmos baixo, não. Você está me deixando preocupado.

Ela aproximou-se mais e sussurrou:

_ Lief, você percebeu algo de errado quando esteve com Dain?

O rapaz sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Hesitou, então assentiu devagar.

_ Me conte o que você descobriu, Jasmine. _Se esforçou em manter a voz firme.

_ Hoje cedo eu resolvi andar pelo palácio. Fui para o lado sul, aonde quase ninguém vai porque é longe dos salões principais, e entrei em umas salas sem uso no térreo. Uma dessas salas estava cheia de tapeçarias antigas. Eu comecei a olhar e mexer nelas e descobri que atrás de uma delas havia uma passagem para um corredor. Estava bem escondida mesmo, era uma tapeçaria pesada, acho que só achei porque estava tentando descobrir se era possível tirar aquilo dali. Fiquei curiosa, então entrei por esse corredor, desci uma escada e no final dela achei uma porta com uma placa escrito "Fechado por ordem do rei". Eu briguei com Dain de novo ontem, e estava com raiva, então decidi que ia entrar só para deixar claro que ele não manda em mim. _ Lief teve de esconder um sorriso ao ouvir isso _ Fili conseguiu colocar a mãozinha dentro da fechadura e destrancou a porta. _ Ela respirou fundo antes de continuar. _ Lief, em uma mesa no meio da sala estava o Cinturão de Deltora.

O rapaz sentiu o estomago revirar.

_ E era o Cinturão verdadeiro, tenho certeza. _ ela continuou, a voz segura apesar da ansiedade _ Até eu pude sentir seu poder, quando o toquei. E a esmeralda e o rubi estavam pá , nós temos que fazer alguma coisa. Dain não está usando o cinturão verdadeiro. Há algo maligno acontecendo naquele palácio.

A cabeça de Lief girava. Ele não estava louco. Ele não podia confiar em Dain.

_ Lief, por favor, me diga alguma coisa!

Ele ergueu os olhos para ela. Ela estava muito próxima, os olhos verdes arregalados. Suas mãos correram naturalmente para as dela.

_Eu já suspeitava disso, Jasmine. Mas nós vamos dar um jeito. Eu vou elaborar um plano. Vou tirar o cinturão e você daquele palácio. _ Ele próprio se assustou com a confiança em sua voz.

_Lief...

Jasmine não conseguiu concluir a frase. O rapaz se adiantou, sem pensar, e cobriu os lábios dela com os seus. Por um instante não os moveu, e ela não se afastou. Então começou a mover os lábios devagar, e surpreendeu-se quando ela retribuiu. Por alguns momentos o universo pareceu dissipar-se e só havia o sabor do beijo dela. Então se afastaram lentamente.

A consciência de Lief pareceu despertar. Ele havia beijado a noiva do rei, um rei cheio de segredos que poderia muito bem condená-lo a morte por isso. Mas sentia que valera totalmente a pena. Esperou por uma bofetada, mas ela não veio.

Jasmine estava com os olhos baixos. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior e então sua boca virou uma linha reta e fina.

_ Me desculpe..._ ele começou.

Ela apertou as mãos dele entre as suas. Ele tinha esquecido que ainda estava segurando as mãos dela.

_Está tudo bem.

Ela olhou-o nos olhos e sorriu docemente. Lief ficou sem qualquer reação.

A moça riu e retomou:

_ Quais são mesmo as suas ideias para resgatar o cinturão?


	8. Retorno

**Eu não escrevi Deltora Quest. A série e todos os personagens pertencem a Emily Rodda.**

**Desculpem a demora, pessoal! A vida não anda muito tranquila por aqui. Mas devagar eu prometo que termino a história. Algumas alterações pequenas foram feitas no capítulo anterior e ele foi re-postado também.**

Capítulo 8

Retorno

_ Dain não é o verdadeiro herdeiro de Deltora. _ assegurou Jasmine.

Lief se surpreendeu com a certeza na voz da amiga. Ele mesmo estava pensando nisso, mas como uma possibilidade, e achara que ela não iria concordar com ele.

_ Só não entendo por que o cinturão brilhou para ele. _ refletiu ela.

_ Ou talvez aquele que está no palácio não seja o verdadeiro Dain. _ opinou o garoto. _ Também não entendo. Mas um verdadeiro herdeiro de Deltora não deixaria de usar o cinturão novamente. Não há o que justifique isso, os reis antigos já cometeram esse erro antes, porque ele iria repeti-lo? _ "A não ser que estivesse de algum modo dominado pelo Senhor das Sombras", pensou Lief com um calafrio. Mas preferiu não dizer isso a Jasmine.

O rapaz pensou nos sonhos que vinha tendo com o cinturão. E se fossem um aviso que a magia do objeto estava enviando ao seu antigo guardião de que ainda não estava nas mãos corretas?

Lief propôs roubar o cinturão e mantê-lo em lugar seguro até terem certeza sobre o herdeiro. Era uma ideia idiota, ele sabia. Não haveria muitos lugares seguros, nem meios de investigar Dain ou procurar um herdeiro quando toda a guarda do palácio estivesse atrás deles. Mas não suportava o pensamento de deixar o cinturão trancado em uma sala misteriosa do palácio.

Jasmine, como era de seu feitio, deixou bem claro o que achava da ideia:

_ Isso é estúpido, Lief. Não daríamos dez passos para fora do palácio com o cinturão. É melhor termos calma. Vou investigar Dain de dentro do palácio e te mantenho informado. Kree pode levar e trazer recados entre nós. _ Em concordância, o pássaro preto grasnou orgulhoso.

_ Pode ser perigoso, Jasmine. E se ele perceber que você o está espionando? Não quero que você se arrisque.

Jasmine riu.

_ Lief, não seja ridículo. Eu ainda sou a noiva dele, lembra? _ Lief corou, lembrando-se do beijo _ Se ele for mesmo perigoso, já estou em perigo há semanas. Estou na melhor posição possível para descobrir informações sobre ele. Enquanto isso tente descobrir se pode haver algo de errado com o cinturão, não entendo porque não... _ ela se interrompeu, parecendo um pouco nervosa. Instantes depois retomou hesitante. _ Seus pais não lhe disseram nada sobre como você poderia encontrar o herdeiro depois que o cinturão estivesse completo?

Lief sentiu um aperto no peito, como sempre acontecia quando se lembrava dos pais.

_Não, Jasmine. Acho que meu pai acreditava que quando estivesse completo, o cinturão nos guiaria até o herdeiro.

Ela o olhou, parecendo preocupada. Buscou a mão dele e apertou-a.

_ Lief, me prometa você que vai tomar cuidado.

O garoto estranhou o tom de voz dela.

_Vou ficar bem, Jasmine, não se preocupe.

Quando Jasmine se despediu já estava anoitecendo. Lief voltou para a mesa da cozinha. Seguindo o combinado, ele queria descobrir se podia haver algo errado com o cinturão, ou até alguma pista do suposto verdadeiro herdeiro. Buscou o livro d'_O Cinturão de Deltora_ novamente, e, esforçando-se para não se distrair pensando em Jasmine ou com a ansiedade em tirar o cinturão do palácio, retomou a leitura. Por algum tempo folheou as páginas sem rumo, até que encontrou novamente o trecho que já lhe chamara atenção antes:

"_Cada pedra encerra a própria magia, mas juntas as sete criam um encantamento que é muito mais poderoso do que a soma das partes. Somente o cinturão de Deltora, completo como quando foi fabricado por Adin e usado por um de seus legítimos herdeiro, tem o poder de derrotar o inimigo."_

Por que as pedras juntas eram mais poderosas que a soma das partes? Lief começou a imaginar as pedras uma a uma. O Topázio. O Diamante. A Esmeralda. O Lápis-lazúli...

"... _um encantamento_..."

"... _como quando fabricado por Adin_..."

A ideia surgiu como um raio na mente de Lief. Tomando de um lápis, anotou na margem do próprio livro o nome das pedras, desta vez na ordem certa. Agora lhe parecia óbvio, e se sentia até idiota por não ter visto aquilo antes.

As iniciais dos nomes das pedras formavam o nome DELTORA. Era nessa ordem que as pedras deveriam ser colocadas no cinturão. Logo, o cinturão jamais poderia ter brilhado para Dain ou para qualquer outro.

Lief relaxou o corpo na cadeira. Agora só faltava resgatar Jasmine e o cinturão, reordenar as pedras, e encontrar o herdeiro, do qual ele ainda não tinha pista nenhuma. Bom, ao menos era um começo. Mas se Dain não era o herdeiro de Deltora, quem ele era?

Sentindo-se um pouco zonzo, levantou-se e foi até o filtro de barro sobre a bancada da cozinha atrás de um pouco de água. Àquela altura, a noite já havia caído. Lief deteve-se por um instante observando as estrelas. Será que se conseguisse resgatar Jasmine e entregar o cinturão ao verdadeiro herdeiro, iria conquistar a admiração e o coração dela? Ela não recuara ao beijo, talvez...

De repente um movimento nas sombras perto do poço do quintal chamou-lhe a atenção. O garoto estreitou os olhos. A luz fraca do lampião da cozinha não ajudava muito, mas ele tinha certeza de que não fora um animal. Com um arrepio, apressou-se em buscar a espada.

Silenciosamente, caminhou até a porta do quintal e abriu-a. Com cuidado, espiou a horta tomada pelo mato. Nada. Olhou para os lados. Apenas o vento. De espada em punho resolveu verificar mais perto do poço. Porém, mal dera cinco passos sobre a grama úmida quando, vinda não se sabe de onde, uma mão enorme tapou sua boca, enquanto outra mão torcia seu braço da espada. Imobilizado e amaldiçoando-se por não ter pressentido o perigo, Lief se debateu. Mas parou assim que ouviu a voz conhecida sussurrar em seu ouvido:

_ Sou eu, Barda. Fique quieto. Perdição também está aqui. Tem mais alguém na casa?

Em choque, Lief negou com a cabeça.

_ Vamos entrar, mas só podemos falar quando estivermos lá dentro.

Barda liberou-o e o rapaz pode ver que o ex-líder da resistência também havia se aproximado. Em silêncio, entraram na casa.

_ Vocês podem me dizer o que está... _ Lief começou após fechar a porta, mas foi interrompido pela espada de Perdição apontada para ele.

_ Como vocês derrotaram o guardião do topázio? Responda!

_ J-Jasmine convenceu uma árvore a derrubar um galho sobre ele... _ Lief respondeu automaticamente, entre assustado e furioso _ O que significa isso?

_ Já basta, Perdição. É ele mesmo. _ disse Barda tranquilamente.

O homem abaixou a arma.

_ Desculpe Lief, precisamos ser cautelosos.

Lief estava furioso.

_ Será que agora dá para me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui? Por que demoraram tanto? Onde está a tropa que viajou com vocês?

_ Vamos nos sentar. Temos muito a conversar.

O garoto acompanhou os dois homens até a cozinha. Antes de sentar, Perdição fechou as janelas e puxou as cortinas.

_ Lief, _ Barda começou _ Dain não é quem pensamos que é.

_ Já sei disso. _ eles o olharam surpresos _ Jasmine descobriu que o cinturão que ele usa é falso, o verdadeiro está escondido no palácio.

_ Jasmine? O que Dain fez quando ela descobriu? _ indagou Perdição

_ Ele ainda não sabe. Espero. _ Ele explicou brevemente o que a garota havia lhe contado aquela tarde. _ Além disso, descobri que as pedras devem ser colocadas no cinturão em uma ordem certa, logo o herdeiro não poderia ter sido reconhecido.

_ Há uma ordem correta para as pedras? Isso explicaria muito... _ disse Barda voltando-se para o líder da Resistência.

Mas Lief também tinha perguntas a fazer.

_ E vocês, como descobriram? _ perguntou.

Barda suspirou.

_ Noradz estava vazia quando chegamos. Ou parecia vazia. A população foi levada, acredito que para a Terra das Sombras. Mas guardas cinzentos ficaram escondidos, à espreita. Quando chegamos ao meio da cidade, fomos atacados. Eles eram muitos, nos pegaram desprevenidos. Muitos dos nossos foram mortos, os que sobraram, incluindo eu e Perdição, foram capturados. Seríamos levados para a Terra das Sombras como escravos também, mas nós dois conseguimos escapar.

_ Não foi muito fácil. Levei uma pancada na cabeça que ainda dói. _ interveio Perdição.

_ Tivemos que nos esconder em uma gruta e esperar alguns dias até Perdição melhorar. E eu também estava ferido. Voltamos a pé, nossos cavalos também foram levados.

_ Mas como tiveram certeza de que Dain não é o herdeiro?

Os homens hesitaram.

_ Os guardas cinzentos que nos atacaram falavam demais. _ respondeu Perdição. _ Deixaram escapar que Dain estava a par do plano.

Lief sentiu um calafrio. Dain tencionara mandar os dois para a morte. Pior que isso, se ele tinha ligações com guardas cinzentos, seus temores eram verdade. Dain era um servo do Senhor das Sombras.


	9. O Verdadeiro Dain

**Eu não escrevi Deltora Quest. A série e todos os personagens pertencem a Emily Rodda.**

**Já aviso que este capítulo será mais violento que os anteriores.**

Capítulo 9

O Verdadeiro Dain

Enquanto isso, Jasmine caminhava pelos corredores do palácio em direção ao seu quarto. Ela odiava aquele lugar. Ir até a ferraria, com todo seu silêncio e simplicidade, era um grande alívio. Mas hoje não restara muita paz em seu coração depois que saíra de lá. Ela sabia que Lief tinha razão, ela estava correndo perigo ali. Ela não contara a ele de onde viera toda sua certeza de que Dain não era o herdeiro. "Para sua própria segurança, Lief não pode saber antes da hora.", repetiu mentalmente a si mesma.

O beijo dele também não lhe saia da cabeça. Há algum tempo se sentia confusa quanto aos próprios sentimentos. Quando ainda estavam buscando as pedras, ela chegara a pensar que estava se apaixonando por Dain. Mas desde que ele a tornara sua noiva, e portanto a afastara de Lief, ela percebeu que não conseguia tirar o ferreiro da cabeça. Ela sentia tanta falta do amigo, do companheirismo entre eles, e até das discussões. Lief tinha seu próprio tipo de rebeldia, e ao mesmo tempo em que isso motivava as brigas entre eles, também os unia. E enquanto os poucos e respeitosos beijos que Dain lhe dera a faziam sentir-se desconfortável, o de Lief ainda queimava em seus lábios e fazia seu coração disparar. E agora que sabia que Dain era um farsante, tinha certeza de que a frieza que sentia nos carinhos dele não era coisa da sua imaginação. Na verdade, o que sentia por ele agora era nojo. Fosse ele quem fosse.

Virou em um corredor que dava para uma série de salas pouco usadas. Deu de cara com Dain no meio do corredor.

_ Meu amor! Estava justamente te procurando! _ disse ele com um largo sorriso.

Jasmine sentiu um calafrio. Havia algo de sinistro naquele tom gentil.

_ Posso conversar um momento com você? _ o rei indicou uma pequena sala ao lado.

_ Claro, Dain.

"É só uma sensação ruim", repetiu Jasmine a si mesma, se encaminhando para a porta.

_ Eu gostaria que fosse em particular. _ ele olhou para Kree e Fili, acomodados sobre o ombro dela.

A garota hesitou um momento. Então retirou os animais de seu ombro e colocou-os sobre o braço flexionado de uma armadura vazia apoiada na parede ao lado. Os dois chiaram, indignados.

_ Está tudo bem. _ ela sussurrou _ Eu já volto. Fiquem aqui.

Mas quando a porta se fechou atrás do casal, Kree agarrou um Fili exasperado e alçou voo pelo corredor em busca de uma janela aberta.

Dentro da sala, Jasmine observou as pinturas nas paredes, a estante ocupada por alguns livros e vasos elegantes e as duas poltronas de veludo sobre o belo tapete. Era um tipo de sala de leitura ou descanso.

_ Como foi seu dia, meu bem? _ começou Dain, aparentemente muito interessado em um vaso decorado com motivos toranos.

_ Bem. Visitei Lief e conversamos a tarde toda. _ Ela não pedira autorização do noivo para ir à ferraria, mas sabia que uma mentira não duraria muito. _ Foi agradável.

_ Oh, sim, imagino como tenha sido agradável. _ A voz dele era fria. Jasmine achou ter ouvido um toque de irritação.

_ Dain, você não está furioso por eu ter ido, está? Você disse que não iria mais me impedir de sair do palácio.

_ Mas nosso acordo não incluía a sua traição. _ ele voltou-se, a fúria visível no rosto.

_ Do que você está falando? _ Jasmine estremeceu. Ele não podia saber o que tinham conversado, poderia?

_ O guarda que te acompanhava viu por uma fresta na cortina você e aquele traidor se beijando. _ disse Dain, começando a gritar _ Era para isso que você queria tanto ir à ferraria? VOCÊ ESTÁ TREPANDO COM ELE, NÃO É, SUA VAGABUNDA?

A bofetada quase derrubou Jasmine.

_Não é nada disso, Dain, você está ficando louco! _ ela gemeu.

Mas ele atirou-se sobre ela e agarrou-lhe o pescoço. A mão gelada cortou-lhe a respiração. Então Jasmine entendeu.

_Você é um Ol! _ ofegou

_Ora, ora, a garota selvagem é mais inteligente do que parece... Vamos nos divertir um pouco antes de eu decidir que tipo de morte trágica você vai ter. O povo vai ficar consternado quando virem seu rei arrasado pela morte da noivinha.

Ele atirou-a no chão e abriu as calças. Jasmine tentou gritar, mas ele apertou-lhe o pescoço de novo.

_Mesmo que você pudesse gritar, ninguém iria te ouvir, meu amor. _ disse o monstro erguendo a saia do vestido dela.

Jasmine se debateu em pânico, sentindo a mão dele deslizar sobre sua coxa. Porém, nesse momento, batidas na porta interromperam o movimento de Dain.

_Majestade! _ Chamou uma voz. _ O senhor está aí? Precisamos de seu parecer urgente aqui!

_Estou sim, Randel, só um momento! _ Dain respondeu sem largar Jasmine, num tom que faria qualquer um acreditar que estava terminando de assinar uma pilha de documentos.

O falso rei olhou a garota subjugada com um ar de deboche e sussurrou:

_Você sabe que vai me esperar quietinha aqui, não é querida? Ou farei questão de matar o seu amante nojento na sua frente, da maneira mais lenta e dolorosa que conseguir imaginar. _ Apertou-lhe ainda mais forte o pescoço por um instante antes de soltá-la.

Ergueu as calças e saiu do quarto falando alto com o guarda, para que ele não a ouvisse tossir.

Jasmine levou um bom tempo até conseguir respirar normalmente de novo. E mesmo depois disso, ainda ficou deitada no chão, na posição em que ele a deixara, sem forças, apenas sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto.

Teria ficado ali, sem reação, até que o monstro voltasse, se não fosse um bater insistente na janela. A garota voltou os olhos e descobriu Kree bicando o vidro, com Fili agarrado em suas patas. Unindo forças, arrastou-se até a janela e abriu-a. A ave entrou e pousou em seu ombro. Os dois animais a afagaram preocupados.

_ Está tudo bem. Não deu tempo de ele me machucar de verdade. _ Ela tranquilizou-os, enxugando as lágrimas. _ Precisamos pensar em como sair daqui agora.

Ela queria encorajá-los, mas estava tão fraca que sua voz era apenas um sussuro. Kree sabia disso. Com um grasnado, alçou voo janela a fora.

_ Ei! _ a moça chamou _ Você sabe onde ele foi? _ perguntou a Fili. O bichinho sacudiu o focinho, negando.

Em minutos o pássaro havia voltado. Soltou no colo da garota um pequeno frasco e grasnou apontando a janela. Jasmine olhou o rótulo.

_ Mel Abelha Rainha. _ ela sorriu para os companheiros _ Obrigada, Kree.

A garota bebeu aos poucos todo o conteúdo do frasco, até sentir que podia caminhar sem que suas pernas tremessem. Então aproximou-se da janela e começou a fazer cálculos.

_ Vamos sair daqui. _ determinou _ Lief precisa de nós.


	10. Um plano

**Eu não escrevi Deltora Quest. A série e todos os personagens pertencem a Emily Rodda.**

**Me perdoem pela demora! Muito trabalho, alguns bloqueios criativos e uma certa dose de preguiça me impediram de postar antes. Espero que algum dos meus pacientes leitores que começaram a ler esta história ainda esteja por aí. **

**Reviews seriam adoráveis (mesmo que para reclamar da demora).**

Capítulo 10

Um plano

_ Com base nas informações que Jasmine te passou, Lief, tenho algumas ideias para recuperarmos o Cinturão. Acho que podemos elaborar um plano e colocá-lo em prática o quanto antes.

Estavam os três sentados à mesa da cozinha. Perdição havia afastado o prato já vazio da modesta refeição que Lief oferecera a ele e a Barda.

_Mas Perdição... _ Lief começou _ Mesmo que consigamos roubar o Cinturão, o que vamos fazer depois? Não temos nem ideia de onde está o verdadeiro herdeiro.

_ Acredite em mim, garoto. Esse é o menor dos nossos problemas. Uma vez com o Cinturão nas mãos, encontrar o herdeiro será apenas uma consequência.

Lief soltou um resmungo descrente.

_ Lief, _ Barda interferiu _ eu entendo sua reticência depois de termos entregue o cinturão às mãos erradas uma vez. Mas não podemos deixar o Cinturão no palácio. Não nas mãos de Dain.

O garoto foi obrigado a concordar.

_ Certo, mas se vamos tirar o cinturão do palácio, vamos tirar Jasmine de lá também.

Barda sorriu.

_ Claro. Se essa é a sua exigência para participar...

Havia algo de brincalhão no tom dele que dava a entender que sabia mais sobre os sentimentos de Lief do que o garoto gostaria.

_ Isso vai dificultar as coisas, mas certamente não podemos deixá-la lá. _ disse Perdição, pragmático. Não parecia ter percebido a zombaria. _ Dain pode usá-la como refém.

Lief estremeceu diante da possibilidade.

_ E vocês têm alguma ideia de como entrar no palácio?

_ Na verdade eu estava pensando na passagem secreta da pedra em forma de urso que seu pai usou para entrar no palácio na noite em que Senhor das Sombras tomou o poder.

_ Não me lembro de ter lhe contado sobre isso, Perdição.

_ Barda andou me contando algumas histórias durante a viagem.

Lief teve a sensação de que os dois homens vinham fazendo planos para invadir o palácio muito antes de encontrá-lo. Aparentemente havia mais segredos entre eles do que imaginava. Isso deixou levemente incomodado.

_ O essencial _ Perdição continuou _ é que você chegue ao Cinturão o mais rápido possível e ordene as pedras da maneira correta tão cedo quanto puder.

_ Por que você fala como se fosse eu quem devesse fazer isso? Pode ser qualquer um de nós, quem tiver a oportunidade primeiro.

_ Você teve muito mais contato com o Cinturão durante a jornada do que nós. _interrompeu Barda _ Provavelmente ele guiará você se for preciso. Além disso, se pretendemos resgatar Jasmine, vamos precisar procurar. Ela não estará a par do plano. Para isso, Perdição e eu conhecemos melhor o palácio e a posição dos guardas.

_ E você tem alguma ideia de onde fica a tal câmara onde está o Cinturão?

_ Na verdade tenho algumas, sim. _ respondeu Barda afastando o próprio prato vazio. _ Você tem algum papel aí?

Logo, tinham diante deles um mapa simplificado do andar térreo do palácio com uma série de rotas demarcadas até os locais onde Barda achava que poderia estar a câmara de que Jasmine falara.

_ São muitas possibilidades. _ constatou Lief _ Dificilmente vamos acertar a sala de primeira. Isso dá muito tempo para sermos pegos.

_ Infelizmente teremos de correr o risco. _ sentenciou Perdição _ Mas podemos reduzir esse risco, se planejarmos bem e estivermos preparados. E você ainda tem a sua capa, Lief. Será muito útil. Prestem atenção...

Já passava da meia-noite quando os três saíram discretamente da ferraria. Planos e possibilidades haviam sido discutidos e estabelecidos. O ponto em que mais rapidamente concordaram foi em executar o plano naquela mesma noite.

Caminharam até a pedra em forma de urso que escondia a entrada da passagem secreta. Lief ia oculto pela capa, por insistência dos companheiros. Atravessaram agachados o túnel e entraram na capela do palácio empurrando um dos ladrilhos de mármore.

Saltaram sobre o piso frio da capela e se esgueiraram silenciosamente até a porta que dava para o grande salão. Perdição espiou discretamente por ali, e fez um gesto aos outros dois. De acordo com o plano, ele iria atrás de Jasmine, enquanto os outros dois procuravam o cinturão. Barda e Lief observaram o homem se afastar até uma passagem discreta que levava aos andares superiores evitando a demasiadamente exposta escada principal, e então partiram na direção contrária.

Após evitarem as áreas de maior movimento cruzando alguns cômodos vazios, entraram em um longo corredor. Enquanto caminhavam apressados, Barda sussurrava instruções a Lief.

_ Este corredor se divide em dois mais a frente, e a tal sala pode estar para qualquer um dos lados. Vamos ter que escolher. Até lá, tome cuidado com as entradas laterais.

Mal ele pronunciara isto, uma voz ressoou no corredor.

_ Capitão Barda!?

Os dois se voltaram. Um jovem soldado estava parado atrás deles, provavelmente saído de uma das entradas a que o homem se referira.

_ Narin... _ balbuciou Barda.

_ O senhor voltou de Noradz... Já achávamos que havia acontecido alguma tragédia.

_ Estou bem, Narin. _ A voz de Barda era tensa, mas ele parecia estar tomando conta da situação. _ Na verdade ninguém pode saber que estou aqui. São ordens secretas do rei. Uma espécie de missão especial.

_ Certo, senhor. Mas ... vejo que está acompanhado do senhor Lief. Recebemos ordens expressas do rei de detê-lo. Está sendo acusado de traição.

_ Ahn! Vejo que Dain resolveu informar a todos. Não se preocupe, Narin. Ele já está sob minha guarda.

_ Mas, senhor... Ele não está amarrado ou amordaçado... Pode ser perigoso!

_ Soldado Narin, _ de repente Barda assumiu um tom muito mais autoritário, fazendo o soldado assumir posição de sentido automaticamente _ você não precisa me ensinar o que devo fazer.

_ Não, senhor!

_ Eu sei o que estou fazendo. Agora não mencione para ninguém que nos viu, se não quiser ser acusado de contribuir para os planos do inimigo. Apenas continue sua ronda.

_ Sim, senhor!

Com uma expressão assustada, o rapaz se afastou, obediente. Barda soltou um suspiro aliviado.

_ Precisaremos ter ainda mais cuidado. Cubra-se com sua capa. Ao menos de longe você não será visto. _ resmungou ele, arrastando Lief em direção ao fim do corredor.

Quando chegaram à encruzilhada, Barda hesitou um instante. Voltou-se então para o caminho da direita.

_ Não. _ interrompeu Lief. _ É pelo outro lado.

Barda fitou-o e assentiu. Lief sentiu-se grato por não ter que explicar que sentia o cinturão chamando-o, a estranha cobiça invadindo-o como um odor impossível de ignorar.


End file.
